Trouble
by bookworm1515
Summary: A tiny draconaquus finds out it's a great big world
1. Chapter 1

Summer Nights opened the back door of Club Stardust, it had been a hard night she had to put on three different performances that night and on her last song she had to put on an encore at the demand of the hoofstomping crowd. But she knew she was lucky to be able get work in Manehatten, especially since the music business was so tough. So she sighed as the cool night air soothed her qualms. Summer was about to go into room inside the club to turn in for the night but before she could she heard a noise "huuuuuh". Summer stopped dead in her tracks, it was a very disturbing sound to hear it was raspy and weak and whatever had made the sound was most definitely in pain. In fact whatever had made that sound hadn't stopped "huuuuh" " sob" "sob" "cough" "hak" "hak" "huuuuuh" "huuuuuh" "huuuuuh"... something or someone was crying. Summer Nights started to panic she looked around for the source of the source of the sound and said "hello, who's there?" she got no response except for that same awful cry, Summer needed to find what was making that sound because she knew something awful would happen if she didn't. Then she heard a "clang" from the back of the alley, her sensitive musicians ears perked up and she slowly walked towards the back of the alley letting her ears guide her as that awful cry got louder and louder. Until she stopped at an overturned cardboard box her ears didn't lie whatever was making that sound was under this box. Summer Nights took a deep breath and then tore the box away as quick as she could and what she saw there left her stunned. It was the tiniest creature imaginable but Summer had no idea what in Equestria thing was it seemed to have the head of a foal but it had a body of all sorts of things such as a lion's paw, and eagle claw, a goat hoof, and a snake tail to name a few. Her train of thought was cut short when it started to make that weak raspy sound again "huuuh" "sob" "sob" "hak" "hak" "cough" "huuuuh" "huuuh" Summer gasped in sudden realization, this thing was definitely crying and she knew what it was. It was a baby... A helpless baby who had been left alone in a dark, dank alley. "Oh no... you poor thing" said Summer with tears in her eyes, using her wings to hover over the strange infant she carefully used her hooves to it up and cradle it close to her chest. That poor creature was so cold and obviously had to put in a lot of to breathe but it could still find the strength to snuggle into Summer Night's warm, sweet smelling orange fur. Summer could feel her heart melt "ok sweetie lets get you inside" she said as she turned around and flew as fast as she could inside Club Stardust, slamming the door behind her.

Once she was back inside her room she set the baby on her bed and said "wait here" before darting off to the kitchen where she grabbed a quart of milk and after some thought a baster as well. When she got back to her room she filled the baster with milk and tried to get the baby to eat with the baster in one hoof and the baby in the other. But she wasn't having much luck, the baby just made small "huuuh" sounds as it refused to let the baster in it's mouth "come on little guy you need to take this, come on" said Summer. Three tiny drops of milk fell on the baby's mouth and his small, dry tongue slowly licked his lips before lunging forward and taking the baster in his mouth, sucking up the milk greedily. Summer smiled warmly as she watched the little guy drink every last drop and then, when he was finished and passed out cold in her hooves she took every spare blanket she had and made a sort of nest on the floor where she put the baby down to sleep. Summer looked down at the sleeping child and felt an overwhelming sense of maternal love sweep over her, it's ok she thought your mine now. Then she crawled into her own bed and let herself join the baby in blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Silky Soft had owned club stardust for many years and for all accounts she was an amazing businessmare and one thing an amazing businessmare knew how to do was look for signs of trouble. And she had definitely been seeing those signs in her employee Summer Nights. Now Silky Soft liked Summer, she had made her more money than she could have dreamed Summer brought in the crowds with her beautiful voice and more than a few stallions with her looks. Summer was an attractive mare with an orange coat, a purple mane, emerald green eyes, and a pink tint to her wings and hooves. But gosh darn it! Her behavior these past few days was downright strange seeming to rush through performances, spending nearly every second of her free time in her room, not to mention hearing strange noises coming from her room, and one of the staff said that she had returned from the store with a package of baby bottles. Silky needed to get to the bottom of this, so one night after she had closed up shop she made her way to Summer's room and knocked on the door "Summer?" she asked "are ya in there? ah need to talk to ya darlin". She heard hoofsteps from the coming from inside and the door opened just a crack to reveal one of Summer Nights' green eyes "yes miss Silky, what is it?" Summer asked. "sweetheart ya'll been workin for me for almost a year now and ah ain't had a lick of trouble from you but darlin ah just have to say that I'm worried about you, your behavior these past few days has been downright peculiar and ah need to know what's goin on" said Silky Soft demandingly. "Silky Soft I assure you that I'm perfectly fine there's no need to worry about me, nothing's wrong" said Summer nonchalantly "well if your sure darlin but..." Silky Soft was cut off by a strange crooning sound that was coming from inside of Summer's room.

"What is That?!"

"I, um..."

"is somepony else in there with you? That's it ah'm a comin in!" "no!" Shouted Summer as she slammed the door in Silky Soft's face and then locked it. "Summer! Open the door" shouted Silky Soft, who was pounding on the door and jiggling the nob to no avail. Desperate times called for desperate measures so Silky Soft lit up her horn with her blue magic and unlocked the door. The room was completely black, Silky Soft's horn being the only source of light "Summer? Where are ya?" she called into the darkness "please just go" said a voice in the dark. Silky Soft looked towards the voice and could barely make out Summer Nights standing at the far side of the room "Summer what's goin on?!" she said as she used her magic to turn a lamp on, illuminating the room. "Silky please stop you'll wake him up" said Summer in a quiet yet frantic voice as she stood in front of her dresser in a defensive position with her legs spread apart and her wings flared as if she was shielding the dresser from attack. This puzzled Silky soft so much that she could only stand and stare at her, wake him up? Who him?! Silky thought to herself, it was then when Silky noticed that the very bottom drawer of Summer's dresser was pulled out and it seemed to be overflowing with blankets. Then Silky Soft noticed that there was something else in the drawer, Something that was moving! "What?" said Silky slowly as she pointed a hoof at the drawer "is that?" Summer looked sadly at Silky Soft and the said "my son". She stepped away from the dresser revealing a strange mismatched creature that was snuggling into the blankets and was sleeping quite soundly. "What in the wide world of Equestria is that thing?!" exclaimed Silky with strains of fear and anger in her voice " Silky please I-I found near death in the alley, I couldn't just leave him there he needs me"said Summer "honey ah don't know what that thing is but it ain't your son and it ain't nothin good, get rid of it!"

"What?! How could you say that?! How can you say something so cold to something so small and helpless?!" said Summer with tears in her eyes. "Because it just ain't natural" replied Silky Soft "and if you ain't gonna get rid of it ah will!" she said, enveloping the creature in her magic carrying it over to her as she headed towards the door. "No!" Summer Nights' shrieked as she flew in front of the door, blocking Silky Soft's path "please no" she said with a desperate look on her face. "Honey if ah don't do it then we'll both be payin for it" said Silky Soft "now get out of the way" "No! I wont let you" yelled Summer " ah can and ah-" Silky Soft was cut off by the creatures wailing "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah". And Silky Soft froze, this thing cried just like her newborn niece Diamond Tiara... she couldn't do this. Silky Soft had a dark look on her face as she levitated the crying creature into Summer Nights' hooves "all right, it can stay but promise me that this thing ain't gonna leave this room" said Silky as she walked out the door and used her magic to slam it behind her. Summer was crying tears of joy, she could keep her son, she rocked him in her hooves until he stopped crying and then she placed him back down in his makeshift crib. "Now" thought Summer aloud " what am I going to call you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Trouble! Trouble, wake up sweetie it's a very special day" Summer Nights said to her son, who was still snuggled up in his bed that was the bottom dresser drawer. Trouble groggily started to rise yawning and stretching as he did but then he realized why this day was special, it was his birthday! And not just any birthday it was his 10th birthday! He now needed two numbers to tell how old he was! "it's my birthday momma, it's my birthday!" said Trouble excitedly as he tried to jump straight out of bed but fumbled over himself as usual and landed face down on the floor. This was usually a problem for Trouble, he was very small for his age and he had those short legs and stubby wings. It was almost impossible for him to run because his awkward little body would trip over itself. "Careful Trouble" said Summer "yes momma" replied Trouble "now since it's your birthday you of course get two presents, one from me and one from miss Silky" said Summer, Trouble nodded in understanding "but first-" "birthday breakfast!" cried out Trouble "ha ha that's right honey" laughed Summer. Summer left the room and returned a few minutes later with a stack of three waffles, with maple syrup, popcorn on top, and topped off with whipped cream and a strawberry. It was Trouble's favorite meal and he wasted no time digging in, shoveling in forkful by forkful "ok Trouble you finish eating, I'm going to get your present" Summer said as she left the room once more and then returned quickly with a round blue and green box with a yellow ribbon. Trouble had finished eating and was fully ready to tear into his present but was stopped by his momma's hoof and from the look in her eyes Trouble knew she had something important to say. "Trouble ya know those lessons miss Silky has been giving you?" asked Summer "yeah momma, of course I do" said Trouble as if he could forget when miss Silky would come into their room and give Trouble lessons on how to be a "proper" boy, such as how when you meet somepony you should shake their hoof and say "it's a pleasure to meet you" even if it wasn't and how if you met royalty you should bow and say "your majesty". Even though it was highly unlikely that Trouble would meet anypony else let alone royalty since he never left his room but he did know what they all looked like through newspapers and history books that his momma gave him. "Well since you've been doing so well with those lessons and since your 10, a young man now I thought that this would be the best gift for a little gentlemen" Summer said with a warm motherly smile as she pushed the box towards Trouble, who tore the ribbon off and opened the blue lid. Inside was a black fedora with a silver ribbon around the middle, Trouble slowly took the hat out of the box and stared at it in awe "go on try it of" said Summer encouragingly. Trouble turned around towards the full bodied mirror and carefully put the hat on his head, making sure that his mop of white hair was tucked underneath. Before he put it on he closed his eyes and when he felt that the hat was sitting on his head he opened them, it...was...amazing! He loved this hat it made him look good and it made him feel...handsome, sophisticated "oohhh" Trouble turned around and saw his momma had a hoof to her mouth and tears in her eyes "my beautiful boy". Trouble started to tear up and ran to his momma and gave her a hug that she warmly returned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahem" said Silky Soft, she had been behind the two of them for the last 15 seconds of the hug didn't want to disturb them "ah hate to interrupt but ah would like to give mah gift to Trouble before the club opens" "that's ok Silky come on in" said Summer who now realized how late it was. Silky stepped into the room with a somewhat uneasy look on her face, she had thought long and hard about her gift to Trouble and even now she had her doubts but when she thought of that intelligent, sensitive boy that she had given all those lessons to she that she was making the right choice and seeing him in that adorable little hat sealed the deal. Silky Soft had nothing with her at all, no sort of wrapped box that was usually akin to giving somepony a gift on their birthday and this confused Trouble. Silky Soft cleared her throat and then began "Trouble, all the years ah have know you you've been the sweetest lil' thing imaginable and now since you're older" she took a deep breathe "ah have decided to allow to go outside the room from now on". Trouble's jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he was hearing it had always been the number one golden rule that was never to be broken, to never leave the room. Now that he had that freedom Trouble felt that he was on top of the world "do you mean it Silky?" said Summer Nights in joyous disbelief "yes and that's not all, I'm givin' you the day off and these" said Silky Soft as she used her magic to levitate two pieces of paper directly in front of Summer Nights' face. "Two tickets to Pony of the Opera!" exclaimed Summer "yep me, you, and Trouble will be goin' this evening but since the show doesn't start for at least 4 hours ah think you should take Trouble to the park for some fresh air" said Silky. All this time Trouble was practically bouncing off the walls with pure happiness at what was happening, he could not contain what he felt inside. "But..." said Silky Soft with a frown and a much more somber tone of voice "while Trouble is allowed to be outside the room he is not allowed to be seen by other ponies" this disappointed Trouble only a little bit but Trouble knew that as long as he had his momma with him it would be ok "oh just look at the time" Exclaimed Silky Soft "ya'll best get a move on, Trouble should have as much time outside as possible before the show starts" "but miss Silky how can we go to the park if I can't be seen by anypony?" asked Trouble "oh don't worry darlin'" said Silky Soft with a wink "ah know just what to do".


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble peeked out from his momma's saddlebag and marveled at what he saw around him the tall buildings, the sights, the sounds, the smells, and the ponies... oh the ponies, he had never seen so many ponies before. They were all different shapes, sizes, colors, and some of them had wings like his momma, some of them had a horn like miss Silky, and some of them had neither. And they all had different cutie marks on their flanks Trouble didn't realize that there were so many the only two he had ever seen were his momma's, which was a double eighth note with a flower growing around it, and miss Silky's which was three golden bits. "Trouble" whispered Summer nights "stay hidden we're almost there" Trouble moved his head back down into the saddlebag, it was actually very easy for him to fit inside due to his small size. He could lie comfortably inside as his momma walked down Manehatten's busy streets. Suddenly Trouble felt his momma stop "we're here" Summer said, Trouble poked his head out of the saddlebag and what he saw was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. There was green all around, everything smelled fresh and new, and the sun warmly shone down on him from a sky of the bluest blue. Trouble had spent his entire life inside that room at club Stardust and he had only seen what the outside had looked like from books but the books did not compare to the real thing "well" said Summer Nights "aren't you going to try it out?" she grabbed Trouble by the scruff of his neck with her mouth and lowered him to the ground. But Trouble was a little anxious "w-wait momma are you sure that this grass is _me _friendly?"

"yes Trouble I'm sure

"how sure?"

"about 100% sure"

"wow that's pretty sure... ok then" and with that Summer set Trouble down on the park's grass. It was soooooo soft! Trouble couldn't believe it, he felt joy welling up inside of him and he just could not contain it anymore he leapt into air and took off running letting out a "woooo hoooo" as he ran. Summer galloped behind him laughing and smiling all the while, then Trouble tripped over himself with those stubby legs of his and started rolling down a small hill but he didn't mind he just laughed as he rolled in the soft, soft grass. But then Trouble stopped abruptly as he rolled right into a tree, he looked up at it and without a second thought climbed right on up and out on one of it's limbs. "Momma!" Trouble called down

"what?"

"I like the park!"

"ha ha ha" Trouble climbed down and hugged his momma "now Trouble I know that there aren't any other ponies around but I want you to try to be careful and not be seen, ok?" said Summer "ok momma" said Trouble hugging her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble and his momma laughed and played for nearly two hours before they decided to head back to club Stardust. Trouble was a little disappointed but was cheered up when he heard that he could go to the park almost whenever he wanted to now. He and Summer were walking side by side, reminiscing about the day's events when a voice called out "excuse me miss?" Summer and Trouble both tensed up and then in a voice barely above a whisper Summer said "Trouble hide!". Trouble dove into the bushes and then peeked out to see what was going on. A unicorn stallion with a white coat, a brown mane and moustache, and three hoofballs for a cutie mark along with a unicorn mare with a pink coat, a lavender mane, and three cookies for a cutie mark approached his momma and then the stallion said "could you give us some directions? We've gotten completely lost" and then held up a map. Summer breathed a heavy sigh of relief "of course, you see what you do is..." Trouble stopped listening, he was so relieved that he slumped to the ground and then brushed off the leaves that had gotten on his fedora. But then Trouble heard the strangest thing, he heard music. Music? In the park? That didn't make any sense. The music was mechanical but it had emotion and Trouble, who loved music more than anything, could not resist following the music wherever it led him and it led him to a huge cobblestone fountain. Still hiding in the bushes Trouble saw that the music was coming from a barrel organ that was being cranked by somepony and now that he had found the music he was about to turn back when he heard something else along with the barrel organ.

_"My vision's not quite right but glasses make me look a sight enough to give the world a fright like a sprite, wearin' specs"_

It hit him like lightening, that had to be one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard almost as beautiful as his momma's. Trouble couldn't see who was singing but it sounded like a filly and he knew the song she was singing by heart it was called "flamme a lunettes" and for somepony who loved music as much as Trouble did it was impossible not to sing the next verse. SO he walked out of the bushes and towards the mysterious singing filly.

_"Oh my fiery little sprite don't play games with your sight if it leaves you in the dark"_

As he finished the last word he came to the other side of the barrel organ and came face to face with a white unicorn filly, with a purple and pink swirled mane, light green eyes, and no cutie mark. The filly looked shocked to see Trouble but kept on singing.

_"I prefer to keep life all a blur I forget to wear my glasses when I sing I share caresses it feels good to close my eyes"_

Trouble's heart felt as if it would rise and fly, he had never felt like this before.

_"Oh my pretty arsonist let me clasp you close to me and rip your clothes with my teeth and tear them into confetti, to scatter as we kiss"_

_"confetti"_

_"on you and me"_

_"all I see are stars suddenly some days my eyes lead me astray until I can't bear to steal a glance at the sun or even look the sky straight in the eyes, all I see are stars"_

By this time the filly and Trouble had forgotten all about their uncertainty of each other and had begun to dance with each other, twirling around while holding onto the others front appendages.

_"I won't let you stray I'll be your pair of eyes you will be my special flame"_

_"there's one thing I must confess of all 5 senses my hearings best I'll never recognize you by relying on my eyes"_

By the end of this verse Trouble had led her into a dip before continuing their dance.

_"smoldering embers alone in the dark let us race cascading sparks says the clock of my heart strike midnight will catch on fire and blaze so bright you'll see the light"_

After Trouble finished this verse his clumsy short legs tripped over themselves and sent him and the filly tumbling down until they landed right next to each other. But they both continued to sing their passionate duet.

_"all I see are stars suddenly some days my eyes lead me astray until I can't bear to steal a glance at the sun or even look the sky straight in the eyes all I see are stars"_

They had now returned to their feet as they finished the song and now were just standing there, not sure what to make of each other. Then Trouble remembered his manners and quickly stuck out his paw "h-hello m-my name is Trouble" the filly looked at him strangely but then gave him her hoof "I'm Sweetie Belle" they shook hooves and then Trouble lifted his hat and said "it is a pleasure to meet you" which made Sweetie giggle. "Sooo... are you from around here?" she asked "oh yes" Trouble replied "I've lived in the city all my life, it's my first time in the park though"

"really?! Wow talk about a sheltered childhood"

"ha, ha, ha I guess you could say that" said Trouble as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I got to come today because it's my birthday"

"oh happy birthday!" said Sweetie "how old are you?"

"10"

"really!? That's how old I am my birthday was last month, hey! Do you want to go play? My parents went to go ask for directions and I don't know when they'll be back". At the mention of parents Trouble gasped as he realized that his momma was still back where he had left her "oh no I can't play I gotta- "**TROUBLE!" **there was an orange blur as Trouble was swept out of the area by his momma and flown straight over to the other side of the park before being set back down. "What were you doing?!" You know you're not supposed to be seen" Summer shouted at him

"I'm-I'm sorry momma, I just... the music-"

"Trouble what if it wasn't just a little filly what if it had been somepony else? What if that somepony else tried to hurt you or take you away from me?!"

"I'm sorry momma *sniff*" Trouble's eyes started welling up with tears, he felt ashamed that he had let his momma down. Summer saw this and her anger softened "oh... I'm not really angry at you Trouble, I'm just a little scared about what just happened" Summer pulled Trouble in for a hug using her wing and Trouble nuzzled his face into her fur, just like he'd done ever since he was a baby "I think we should go home sweetie" "ok momma" said Trouble, looking at the ground "and Trouble we can't tell miss Silky Soft about this, it has to stay our little secret" "ok momma" said Trouble as he got into her saddlebag. Summer Nights opened her wings and took off wanting to go home as fast as possible. But Summer did not notice that a pair of unfriendly eyes were watching her and her son, and that an unfriendly mind was creating an unfriendly plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweetie Belle stood there in shock. What just happened? Why did that kid look like Discord? And why did she feel like something amazing just happened?! "Sweetie Belle" her mom's voice broke Sweetie's train of thought "come on Sweetie let's g-" her mom stopped mid-word and put a hoof to her face.

Then with the biggest smile on her face she said "oh Sweetie... you busy little bee, when did this happen?" Sweetie Belle looked at her dad in confusion but he was beaming just as much as her mom. Then while she was looking over her shoulder at them she noticed that white fur wasn't the only thing on her flank. Joining it was a green heart and a single, purple eighth note. The sudden burst of emotions proved too much for the young filly so ( just like her big sister) she fainted

Trouble sat up in his bed thinking about what had happened today. He, his momma, and miss Silky Soft had gotten back from "Pony of the Opera" about an hour ago. Trouble was over the moon while watching it, his favorite song was "Music of the Night" and his momma had even bought the record for it so he could listen to the music whenever he wanted.

But the thing was he still couldn't get that filly Sweetie Belle out of his head. During the show he had even imagined that instead of actors it was him and Sweetie Belle onstage being the phantom and Christine. Thinking about her made him feel... swishy, or that's how best describe it. Trouble sighed and picked up his ukulele as he began to strum a little tune that had popped into his head.

Trouble loved his ukulele, it had been a gift from miss Silky Soft a few years ago and was Trouble's prized possession. It wasn't anything fancy though just a small, blue piece of wood but Trouble adored it no less.

"Trouble it's time for bed sweetie" said Summer Nights as she walked into the room "did you have fun today?"

"I did momma" said Trouble as her nodded his head

"good, how about tomorrow then you could come backstage and watch me preform, would you like that?"

Trouble vigorously nodded his head "heh ok then, goodnight Trouble I love you"

"I love you too momma" said Trouble as he hugged her tightly. then Trouble settled in his bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, deep into the night, a shadowy figure was in the alley next to club Stardust and was picking the lock to the back door. The figure succeeded in opening the door and then silently made it's way down the hall until it stopped directly in front of Summer Night's dressing room. Slowly the figure turned the nob and open the door with a long _creak. _As the figure stepped inside it scanned the room until it's eyes fell upon Trouble, who was sleeping soundly in his bed.

The figure walked slowly and silently over to Trouble and once it was directly over him the figure took out a chloroform soaked rag from out under it's cloak and forcefully shoved it into Trouble's face. Trouble's eyes opened for an instant, filled with terror, but then they shut again as the fumes took over and he became unconscious. The figure lifted Trouble up and then put him into a sack that the figure slung over it's shoulder. Calmly and quietly, the figure walked out of club Stardust and into the night.

...

Trouble woke up with a start, he didn't know where he was and his head was pounding. Then memories from what had happened before came back to him, he started to hyperventilate when he realized he was surrounded by three walls of wood and one wall of metal bars. A cage. It was dark, there was a blanket draped over him, and he was moving. Suddenly he stopped moving and her heard the voices of stallions coming from outside, then he was forcefully picked up and dropped on the ground with a _thud._

The blanket was yanked off of his cage and dim morning light poured in from all around, he could now see he was in some sort of camp. Two ponies stepped in front of him and stared at him through the bars. One of them was a brown earth pony stallion with a black and gray mane, green eyes, a stubbly chin, and a golden pony skull with one jeweled eye for a cutie mark. The other one he could not see because the pony wore a long, black cloak but he could tell it was a unicorn because it levitated a small bag of bits in it's magic.

"Well... what do you think? Don't I always deliver, Mr. Star?" said the earth pony.

"Very impressive Caballeron, he shall make a fine edition to my collection. 1,000 bits as promised" said Mr. Star as he levitated the bag of bits into Caballeron's hooves "now, let's get this precious commodity home shall we?"

Mr. Star levitated Trouble and his cage into the air and then placed him into a small cart. Trouble had been cowering in fear during the whole exchange but now he could not take it anymore.

"Stop! Who are you?! Where are you taking me?!" Trouble yelled.

"Quiet down!" shouted Mr. Star

"No!" screamed Trouble "let me out! Momma, help me!" Trouble began to slam himself against the cage walls.

"That's it you unruly brat" growled Mr. Star as he took a perfume spritzer out of his cloak with his magic and sprayed the bottles contents into Trouble's face.

Trouble started coughing violently but then stopped when he felt his eyelids get heavy and the world faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble woke up with a pounding in his head and still in his cage. But this time at least the blanket wasn't over top of him so he could see what was going on, though he really wished he couldn't. When Trouble looked through the bars he got sick to his stomach as he stared down the side of a mountain. He was in a cart and being pulled shakily along a narrow, rocky path.

Trouble panicked, his heart pounded and he started to hyperventilate. No, no, no! He was not going to let this go on any longer. Trouble rolled his paw and claw into fists and began to pound the floor of his cage with all his might.

"STOP! Let me out! Let me out!" he cried

The cart then did come to a stop, making Trouble lurch forward and slam his face into the bars.

"Ow... That hurt"

Trouble's ears then pricked up when he heard hoofsteps rounding the cart and coming towards him. Peering at him through the bars was the hooded figure of Mr. Star.

"hello beastie, you finally awake?" he asked with the smuggest grin imaginable on his face.

"Let me go!" Trouble barked at him defiantly "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

Mr. Star only chuckled in response.

"What's so funny?!" said Trouble

"Oh nothing" said Mr. Star "only... It just seems that you don't quite understand the gravity of your situation"

"What the heck are you talking about you... you... you **big jerk**!"

"**Silence" **yelled Mr. Star, his demeanor taking a sudden and dangerous turn " Don't you get it? I just bought you, I own you. Now you are apart of my collection"

"c-collection?"

"Yes, you see I am a collector of all things strange and unusual. And you yourself are strange and unusual"

"What?!" Trouble yelled "That's crazy! You can't buy me! Let me out no-"

"**Shut up!**" roared Mr. Star as he slammed his hoof into the side of Trouble's cage.

Trouble fell back with tears in his eyes at Mr. Star's outburst. Mr. Star then calmly lit up his horn with his magic and walked back to the front of the cart as if nothing had happened. The cart began moving again and Trouble just laid there, crying. He cried and cried and didn't stop crying for hours no matter how much Mr. Star screamed at him, he didn't care.

He was scared, he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, hunger gnawed at his stomach, and thirst scratched his throat. But all of that took a backseat to the real pain that stabbed at his heart. Trouble's greatest fear was that he might never see his momma again. That was even more frightening to him than death.

Trouble stood up and took his beloved fedora off his head, placing it over his heart.

"I swear momma, I will get back to you" he said with tears still streaming down his face "I promise"

...

At club Stardust loud, mournful cries echoed throughout the halls. They came from the room of Summer Nights. Summer was the bed with her head in her hooves as she sobbed her eyes out.

"Gone... he's gone... he was taken from me" she cried, over and over again

Silky Soft stood at the doorway and then slowly made her way over to the bed, putting a hoof on Summer Nights' shoulder. Summer didn't look up or acknowledge that Silky was there but just kept crying.

"Honey" Silky Soft said quietly "ah know that you are upset, ya'll are goin' through something that no mother should have to go through. Ah miss him too Summer"

Silky began to feel tears well up into her own eyes.

"It's not fair" Summer said, her voice muffled by her hooves and by her tears "I went to the police but they thought I was crazy when I told them what Trouble looked like"

" ah know sugar it ain't fair at all. But what else can we do? He seemed to have vanished out of thin air, ah doubt that even Celestia herself could find him"

At this Summer Nights stopped crying and slowly lifted her head up. Her red and puffy eyes were wide open.

"That's it" she said

Summer then leapt off the bed and pulled a suitcase out from under the bed. She began to fly around the room, grabbed all of her belongings that she possibly could, and stuffed them into the suitcase.

"Summer what in the world are ya doin'?!" cried Silky Soft

"If the police won't help me then I'm going to Canterlot to see if the princesses will!" said Summer

Summer then flew out the door and down the hallway towards the entrance.

"What?!" Silky Soft exclaimed " That's crazy"

Summer burst out the front door and hailed a taxi.

"I don't care Silky" said Summer as she climbed in "if there's even a chance that I can find Trouble I'll take it"

she then turned to the stallion who was pulling the taxi.

"To the train station please"

The stallion nodded his head and then took off into Manehatten traffic, leaving a very worried Silky Soft in the dust.


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble was in a beautiful place. It was a bright, sunny field full of flowers and butterflies that fluttered through the air. He was bounding through this place without a care in the world as he chased after the butterflies and smelled the heavenly scent of the flowers that wafted through the air.

"Trouble"

Trouble stopped and turned around to see that the most wonderful pony in the world was calling to him. His momma.

"Momma!" he yelled as he raced across the field to her.

When he reached her he flung himself onto her forelegs in a tight embrace. Summer Nights laughed as she wrapped her wings around him and nuzzled him warmly with her cheek.

"I love you Trouble"

"I love you too Momma"

...

Trouble awoke with a start as he felt himself being lifted through the air. Then the entire cage tilted forward and Trouble slid out of his old cage and into his new one. This cage was much larger than the last one and actually appeared to be a giant, golden birdcage.

"Home sweet home" laughed Mr. Star's voice.

Trouble looked down and saw him there, still holding Trouble's old cage in his magic. Trouble also saw that Mr. Star had finally taken off that cloak he always wore and now Trouble finally saw what he actually looked like. He had a black coat, a black mane with yellow streaks in it, purple eyes, and a golden star for a cutie mark.

"Where I am?!" shouted Trouble.

" My collection, which you are finally apart of " said Mr. Star as he gestured all around him with his hoof.

Trouble looked around and saw that he was in a cave. On the cave floor Trouble saw huge wooden shelves filled with many books and colorful bottles as well as cages that seemed to be filled growling beasts. Trouble then realized that there were other cages like his hanging off the cave roof but they appeared to be empty.

"Let me out of here!" screamed Trouble as he grabbed his cage's bars and began to shake them.

"_tsk, tsk, tsk _it appears somepony has yet to learn obedience yet. But don't worry I give all new arrivals lessons" said Mr. Star as his horn lit up.

Trouble then felt a horrible pain go through his entire body.

"AHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain.

Trouble managed to open his eyes the tiniest bit and saw that the entire cage had come alive, surging in blue energy and giving him the shock of his life. The pain was too much and Trouble found himself slipping into Unconsciousness.

"Be a good little beastie now and behave" said Mr. Star


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble woke up with a start and looked around him, hoping that it had all been a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was real, he had been forcefully torn away from the only place he could call home and from the only mare he could call mother by a madstallion collector.

He felt tears well up in his eyes again. Trouble hugged his knees to his chest and whimpered softly. How could this happen? What had he ever done wrong to deserve something like this?

Trouble's train of thought was broken when he heard somepony crying, somepony that wasn't him. He looked around and saw that above him, a few feet away there was a cage like his. The crying seemed to be coming from that particular cage.

"Hello?" he called out "who's there?"

Trouble moved over to the very edge of his cage to get a better look and saw a green unicorn filly with yellow eyes, a braided black mane, and square black glasses looking down at him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

The filly glared at Trouble with red, puffy eyes.

"I'm being held prisoner by a demented psychopath because of my physical deformities, why do you **think **I'm crying?!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" said Trouble, his ears drooping.

The filly sighed "it's ok you were just concerned, I shouldn't be crying anyway after three months of this"

"Three months!" Trouble exclaimed "your family must be worried sick!"

The filly sighed again "I don't really have a family" she said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, did Mr. Star steal you from an orphanage or something?" asked Trouble

"H-he didn't... steal me from anywhere, I don't want to talk about it" she said

"Ok" said Trouble, deciding to drop the subject.

Then Trouble realized that he was being very rude. He was having this entire conversation with this filly without properly introducing himself.

"Oh! My name is Trouble, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said while lifting his hat to her.

The filly giggled and said "my name is Greenabelle and please, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Trouble"

The two of them laughed a little while after that but then Greenabelle said "if you don't mind me asking Trouble, what exactly are you?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what is the particular species you are called as a whole?"

"Oh, well... my mom is a Pegasus pony but she didn't give birth to me so... I'm not quite sure what I am" said Trouble with a goofy out-of-place grin on his face.

"If she didn't give birth to you then how is she your mother?" asked Greenabelle

"She found me when I was a baby and decided to raise me as her son" said Trouble with warm smile growing on his face.

"doesn't it bother you that you've never known the creatures that are responsible for your existence?" Greenabelle asked anxiously

"No!" said Trouble firmly "my momma chose to love me and I chose to love her, I think that makes her my mother and me her son more than flesh or bone ever could!"

Trouble looked and saw that Greenabelle had a very dark look on her face.

"Greenabelle are you alright?" he asked with concern

"I'm fine" she said coldly "I'm just tired, it must be night by now"

And with that Greenabelle turned away into her cage and out of sight. Trouble knew that something he said set her off but he would find that out later. Right now he was going to follow her lead and get some sleep. Trouble prayed that the blessed princess Luna would send him a dream to take him far away from this place.

...

When Trouble woke up he saw that there was a small bowl of water in his cage. There was also a bread roll, carrots, and an apple in his cage as well. His ears pricked up at a noise coming from below him and when he looked down he saw Mr. Star levitating similar things into the other cages.

Trouble then fixed all his attention on Mr. Star. For the first time in Trouble's short, innocent life he knew what it was like to feel pure hatred for another living thing. He was going to make him pay as soon as he could figure out how to get himself out of this place.

But right at this moment Trouble had to get rid of the gnawing hunger in his stomach. He basically inhaled the apple, carrots, and bread. Then he drank the bowl of water in one swig.

Ok, now what do I do? He thought.

Trouble then thought of Greenabelle and wondered if she had any ideas on how to get out of here. And even if she didn't, talking to his new friend seemed like the best way to pass the time.

Friend.

Trouble had never really had a friend before. The only contact with other ponies he had was with his momma and miss Silky Soft and they were more like family than friends.

"Hey Greeny!" Trouble called.

Greenabelle came into view and gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes? What is it? I-wait, did...you just call me Greeny?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah" Trouble said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Well...Greenabelle is a pretty name but it's kind of a mouthful, Greeny is a lot easier to say. OH! Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Sure" Greenabelle said flatly "what is it that you wanted?"

Trouble lowered his voice to a near whisper.

"Greeny I need to get out of here, do you know if it's possible to escape? I mean you've been here a long time so I thought-"

Trouble stopped talking when he realized that Greenabelle was...laughing? But it wasn't a funny laugh, it was dark sort of chuckle.

"YOU FOOL!" she screamed, making Trouble jump back.

"There is no way out! No possible means of escape except death and nopony is coming for us!"

Trouble's eyes filled with tears at Greenabelle's outburst while Greenabelle's eyes filled with horror at what she had done.

"I-I'm so sorry" she said "please forgive me"

"Did I do something" asked Trouble

"No! Absolutely not, I just let my jealousy get the best of me"

"Jealous, you're jealous? Of me?!" exclaimed Trouble in shock "why?"

Greenabelle sighed and then said "because, like in most cases, you have something that I want...a family"

Trouble was horrified at his own insensitivity, he spent all that time talking about his own momma even after hearing that Greenabelle didn't have any parents!

"I'm so sorry!" he said

"It's ok" Greenabelle said weakly.

The curiosity that Trouble had for Greenabelle's past had now reached a boiling point. He had to know. What did she mean when she said that Mr. Star didn't steal her? If he hadn't taken her then how was she here? And what did she mean by "physical deformities"? Greenabelle looked perfectly normal.

"Greenabelle?" Trouble asked cautiously "I have to know, where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"why do you care?" she said coldly

"because I am your friend"

Greenabelle looked at him with vulnerable and surprised eyes. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to sob.

"It's n-n-not a happy s-story" she said between sobs

"tell me" he said gently

"ok"


End file.
